villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hun
Hun is the hulking servant of the Shredder, acting as a minor antagonist of the 2000s reboot of the television series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Hunter Mason was born a conjoined twin with his brother, Terrence. Complications giving birth to the twins resulted in the death of their mother. Because of this, the boys' father, Henry, harbored a deep, near subconscious resentment of the boys. Hunter and Terrence disagreed on most things. Hunter was far more athletic and spent most of his time on sports, particularly martial arts. Terrence was rather lazy, and wasn't overly fond of anything too physically pressing. The one thing the two correlated perfectly on was politics. Both were incredibly liberal, much to the chagrin of Henry, a massively conservative man. Henry owned a power plant and very seldom made friends in the buisness world. He was a ruthless competitor. If someone got screwed, that was their problem. By the time the boys were seventeen years old, they would extremely seldom een speak to their father because it would lead to arguing nine times out of ten. It was while sleeping over at the house of a friend of their's (as they often did when fighting got really bad) that the last straw was broken. Hunter and Terrence witnessed a public announcement from their father, who announced he would be building over a nearby park, and construction would begin soon. Aware that the park was home to a massive amount of animal and plant life, Hunter and Terrence conspired with numerous other liberals they knew to protest the construction. The next day, they ditched class, picket signs in their hands. They began to circle the power plant and yell at the top of their lungs, making their views perfectly clear. An immensely irritated Henry ordered a number of security guards to drive out the protestors, but to no avail. A request to leave turned into yelling, yelling became a shove, a shove a scrap, and a scrap a riot. The protestors, Hunter and Terrende among them, used nothing more than their fists and signs to fight aganist the guards. The chaos went silent when a gunshot was heard, and Terrence hit the floor with a bullet in his chest. In a rage, Hunter spotted the guard that shot his brother, and ruthlessly slammed his head into the pavement several times until his skull shattered. Everyone involved in the riot was taken to court, and Hunter was sentenced to a decade in prison. Hunter spent that decade seething over the injustice. Not a day went by that he didn't remember that familiar gunshot. The decade passed, and Hunter, dubbing himself Hun, was ready to take his revenge on society and the system. He gathered a group of fello martial artists and forme dthe Purple Dragons. The skill of the gang, particularly their leader, didn't go unnoticed by Ch'Rell... A Faithful Servant Defeated Hun is originally the Shredder's most respected henchman, even tasked with the torturing of Baxter Stockman. Hun's fates turn for the worse, however, when the Shredder grants him control of the Forty Thieves. Sa'Luk, former leader of the thieves, returns to take command. As words turn into blows, Hun gets in the first strike, knocking Sa'Luk flat. Sa'Luk instinctively draws his claw-blades, only for Hun to draw a jian sword. As Hun comes in for a wind-up, Sa'Luk punches Hun out the window, leaving Hun unconscious. As Hun returns to Shredder, dejected from his loss, his master can only scold him. Better Fortunes Hun returns to the Shredder's good graces and is given supervision of Baxter Stockman's latest invention, Coyote. Hun is pleased with the model and assigns it to eliminate the techno-kinetic ghost, Technus. Once Technus destroys Coyote, Hun is free from the Shredder's wrath, as the ninja master takes out his anger on Stockman. An Explosive Defeat The Shredder tasks Hun with another important mission: guarding the Shredder security system. This system is essential for maintaining the integrity of the Shredder's prison, a prison currently holding David Xanatos. While on patrol, Hun encounters Dr. Drakken and Shego, two of Xanatos's associates determined to free him. Hun re-introduces them to Stockman, now transformed into a cyborg after several dismemberments. Drakken summons his Bebe attack robots, but Hun jumps into a massive tank and wipes them out with little effort. Hun then witnesses Stockman's apparent death at Shego's hands, remaining distracted long enough for Drakken to destroy his machine with his PDA laser. Hun is unconscious while the two villains de-activate the security system. Man Vs Machine Hun's injury are severe enough that the brute must briefly use a form of life support. However, the Shredder approaches him. Hun grovels and begs for another chance; Shredder relents and tasks Hun with acquiring a microchip from Abraham Kane. Hun drives an armored car through the halls of KaneCo, taking out guards and walls in his wake. Kane readies his own walker and shoots at Hun, but the armored cars defenses are too powerful. Although Kane is unable to attack, Hun leaps from his vehicle and starts to look for the microchip. Kane, however, fires a set of missiles at Hun. They miss. Hun grabs a tank of liquid oxygen and hefts it at the walker, blowing it up. Kane escapes as Hun steals the microchip and delivers it to the Shredder. The Battle of New York As the Shredder prepares his dimensional-reality breaker, Hun works to protect him. He is put into action when Monkey Fist and Macbeth attack. While the Shredder makes a hasty retreat, Hun cuts down Fukushima. As all the fighters flee into the heart of the Shredder's compound, Hun makes a startling discovery: his master is actually an alien Utrom. Shocked by the discovery, he is not prepared for the revenge of Abraham Kane, now working with Xanatos's faction. As Abraham fires a poisonous snake at him, Hun only has the chance to say, "Oh drat." Though Hun's death is not confirmed, it is one of the more likely deaths in the Battle of New York, as Hun is bitten by the snake, falls out of a two story window, and smashes into an oncoming car. Non Disney Villains Tournament Unemployment With the failures of Tohru earlier in the war, Valmont seeks a new enforcer for the Dark Hand. Both Hak Foo and Hun arrive to take the job. It thus comes down to a fist fight to determine who will get the spot. The fighters rush each other, but Hak Foo leaps out of the way at the last second. Hun tries to take the upper hand with a katana, even managing to wound Hak Foo. However, Hak Foo kicks Hun squarely into a brick wall that proceeds to collapse upon the hapless fighter. A New Team Ruined, Hun joins up with the Utrom Shredder in the "League of Assassins." He is joined by Tohru, the other Dark Hand failure. When the monstrous Sloth creates a disturbance in the Shreder's building, Hun heads off to stop the monster. The surprisingly fast Sloth punches Hun aside, with Hun only being able to keep the monster at bay by chaining him down. Sloth breaks free, but Tohru arrives to beat it back. Hun and Tohru then take turns bashing Sloth around, the two eventually launching the monster into the air and onto a spike. As Sloth crumbles into dust, Hun and Tohru congratulate each other on the victory. Rescue and Capture When Karai is captured by Agent Smith, Hun goes to rescue her, as per the Utrom Shredder's orders. He takes a moment to reveal how much he loathes Karai, but this is just enough time for Agent Smith to get the drop on him. Smith traps Hun in a room with Tyler, who forces Hun to leap for his life. In the battle that ensues, Hun is left behind. Left alone, Hun is captured and tortured by Mok's psychotic computer, AM, who mutates Hun into a monstrous beast. DC Vs Non Disney Villains War Involved in the Battle of Scientists Hun appears in the third round of the war, as he halts Baxter Stockman, the latter being pursuited by Mark Desmond, demanding his return to the Utrom Shredder's headquarters for his report. When Desmond appears on the scene, Hun is forced to fight, especially after Desmond drinks a liquid vial to turn into a rogue beast, that it would even the odds. Hun is no match against the beast, as he is pushed from a higher lift to the ground, leaving him unconscious for the time being. When Hun recovers, he sees Desmond defeated. He then takes Stockman and delivers him to the Utrom Shredder's chamber, where he is punished by the martial artist. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Tmnt villains Category:2003 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Bishop Category:League of Assassins Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Victims of Mok Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Pages with Origins Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Utrom Shredder's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)